


Valentine's Day

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children. All of them. There was serious work to do, and his staff was behaving like teenagers - oh, no. With a groan, Rodney quickly calculated the date back on Earth. February 13. Well, that explained the inane behavior. All this so the candy and card industries could make a quick buck preying on the insecurities of couples everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 13 February 2006 @ 11:46 pm.

_Giggling._

Why was Rodney hearing giggling in his lab? He lifted his gaze, surreptitiously checking out the area. Anderson's cheeks were red and she had her hand clapped over her mouth, the other holding a small box. Peering closer, Rodney saw it wasn't an Ancient device, but still wondered why it held her attention. When she extracted a sparkly necklace, he huffed and went back to his calculations. Another present. What had gotten into people lately? All week it had been the same: small gifts being left on chairs, next to laptops or at workstations.

Even Radek had gotten red-faced at a flat gift that had been left on his chair, which drew shudders from Rodney. His increased admiration for Radek's intellect was in serious jeopardy as he watched Radek blush and quickly snap the lid closed on whatever he'd received.

Children. All of them. There was serious work to do, and his staff was behaving like teenagers - oh, no. With a groan, Rodney quickly calculated the date back on Earth. February 13. Well, that explained the inane behavior. All this so the candy and card industries could make a quick buck preying on the insecurities of couples everywhere.

He heard a muffled snicker somewhere behind him and sighed. Only one more day to endure, then hopefully this silliness would be over.

==========

Wearily, Rodney stretched stiff muscles and squeezed his eyes until tears formed. Staring at a computer screen for hours on end was not necessarily a good thing, especially for his headaches. At least the lab was quiet now, with most of his fellow scientists off groveling for affection from would-be lovers.

The most he could say was that he missed the companionship of his cat; Newton was a lap cat, and Rodney had an abundance of lap. The warmth and purring would relax him after a stressful day of idiots, yet Newton was smart enough to know when to give Rodney wide berth.

Unlike the humans around him.

Giving himself a shake, Rodney pushed himself up from his chair, only to gasp and grab hold of the table as his back muscles spasmed. Damn it! He knew better than to sit on the backless stools. Now he'd have to limp back to his room and dig out the muscle relaxers that Carson had given him months ago.

"Shit," he muttered as he eyed the door.

To his surprise, the door slid open and Sheppard walked through, concern etched on his features. "Rodney, we've got a mission tomorrow..." the words died on Sheppard's lips as Rodney glared.

"I'm well aware of that, Colonel. I was just heading to bed." With a valiant effort, Rodney straightened as much as he could and took a few steps, though stopped when he reached the end of the lab table. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let go of the table and make it to the door.

Unable to meet Sheppard's eyes, he snapped, "If you're not going to help, get someone who will. I'm not the sideshow at a carnival."

He hated this. Hated being vulnerable, especially around Sheppard. The man relied on him to save the galaxy, and here Rodney couldn't even make it back to his quarters without assistance.

He jumped as hands gently guided him to sit down. "Relax," Sheppard murmured in his ear. When had Sheppard moved?

"What are you--?" his question broke off in a moan as strong fingers worked at his abused back. This was almost better than sex. Almost. His head fell forward as his shoulders relaxed, feeling lax for the first time in a very long time.

"If you walk around this tense, no wonder you're so cranky all the time," Sheppard teased, then dug into a knot on his lower back.

Rodney's protest was choked off by a wave of pain, followed by loosening muscles and a deep sigh. He let his body be pulled and prodded, not offering any resistance. He found his eyes starting to close in sleep and jerked awake, wincing as newly loosened muscles protested again.

"Better?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney readied a smart comeback, expecting to see smugness on Sheppard's face, but was surprised by the lack of any emotion. It was a carefully constructed facade, he was sure of it. But, why? "Um, yes. Thanks," he said, not sure what else to say.

Sheppard nodded, then started toward the door. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Right. Tomorrow," Rodney answered to the now-empty lab. Unsettled by Sheppard's strange behavior, he made his way blindly to his quarters. Waving his hand at the door release, he stepped inside and nearly slipped on the paper beneath his foot. Paper? What? Who would leave valuable paper on the floor? Who even had paper on Atlantis, Daedelus supplies or not? He stooped carefully to pick it up, surprised that it felt like a card. Holding it up and turning on the lights, he saw it _was_ a card. Wary, he slit open the top and pulled out the card, eyebrows raising at the cheerfully smiling heart on the outside. Inside, it simply said, "Smile."

Obviously, someone had gotten the wrong room, and now a girlfriend was going to be pissed she missed out on someone's sappy Valentine's wish. Tossing in the trash, he showered and changed for bed, but didn't immediately fall asleep. He found himself staring at the far corner, where the trash can mocked him. It was illogical; the card wasn't even for him. What did he care if some moron got the wrong room and wouldn't be getting any that night?

Sighing, he got up, pulled the card from the trash, and set it on top of a laptop. He'd leave it in the mess hall, hoping that the moron in question would recognize it and realize his mistake.

Pleasantly tired and strangely satisfied, he dropped to sleep quickly.

=====

Unfortunately, the next morning he woke up late. He grabbed an MRE for breakfast and met his team in the control room without stopping by the mess hall, so the card remained on his desk. It nagged him while he scanned for unusual readings, while he reported the planet devoid of any technology, Ancient or otherwise, and when they returned through the gate empty-handed.

The briefing held up to its name for once, lasting all of ten minutes to announce the planet useless, and Rodney was heading for his quarters the second it was done. He palmed open the door and startled as another card was waiting for him. He checked the laptop - yes, that card was still there. Curious, he opened this one without hesitation. A cartoon cat on its back, its paws making 'waving' motions, and laughing -- how absurd was that? Inside was printed, "Laugh."

He was surprised to hear himself chuckle. Shaking his head, he set the card on top of the other, grabbed them both and the laptop, and headed to the labs.

The chatter was obnoxious as he entered the lab, scientists yammering about the gifts they'd gotten that morning. Not even bothering to try to get them to work, he stole into his office and pulled out his chair.

He almost sat on the small box. He jumped back as if it would bite him. He felt his face burn with embarrassment and anger; how dare someone trick him like this? Were the cards part of an elaborate prank to be revealed later that day for maximum humiliation? He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He swiped the box from his chair and tossed it - hard - into the wastebasket. The cards followed. Fuming, he sat down and opened his laptop - then noticed another package at the corner of his desk.

"Oh, come on," he wailed, hurt that someone would go to such lengths to embarrass him. While he knew no one particularly liked him, he didn't think they _hated_ him. He picked it up to toss it, but the sloshing sound drew his attention. Water of some kind? Maybe a chemical? He sniffed it, but couldn't smell anything but the paper it was wrapped in. Torn between wanting to chuck it all into the ocean, and morbid curiousity to see what it was, he turned his back to the door and pulled apart the paper. A small, airplane-sized bottle of vodka rested in his hand. A small tag on the paper said, "Drink".

Brow furrowing, he retrieved the other box from the wastebasket and found its small tag: "Eat." That box contained four small chocolates, Swiss if he wasn't mistaken. What the hell? Were they poisoned? Filled with orange and lemon juices? He swept it all into his top drawer and vowed to forget about it.

======

It gnawed at him all day. As happiness surrounded him, he sat isolated, wondering who had left the candy, vodka and cards. No one on Atlantis could be so cruel as to make it all a prank, could they? Did they want his hopes up, to dash them all to hell?

"Rodney, stop brooding and enjoy the party," Radek insisted with a snap of his fingers. "Even you cannot work in this environment."

Radek was right; nothing short of "giddiness" had taken hold of his science team, and absolutely nothing work-related was being accomplished. Mugs were being filled with Athosian "alcohol" if he wasn't mistaken, and more than one box of chocolates was being passed around.

Was that...what? Couples were _snuggling_ in his lab! He had to scrub his eyes at that sight. That was the last straw.

He stood up and yelled, "All right, people. If you're not going to work, get out of the lab. I don't want anything to happen to the equipment. You're all incompetent enough without adding booze to the mix. Out!" he reiterated when silence descended over the group.

Lab coats and hair flew about as everyone headed out, save one. Radek stood before him, frowning slightly.

"What?" he snapped. "If I'm not mistaken, you were sampling the Athosian brew, too. Out!"

Radek's frown deepened. "Rodney, this is the first time in over two years we have had peace for more than a few weeks. We are starting to hope again. With hope, comes love. Even you cannot stop that."

He made a disgusted sound. "Please. These are my labs, and conduct in them should be professional, not like a college party."

"I'm surprised you remember what a college party is like," Radek remarked quietly, then slipped out of the lab, leaving Rodney spluttering.

=====

The lab was too quiet. It was almost dinner time, yet Rodney didn't expect many people to be in the mess hall. He figured they'd all gotten a little something to take back to their quarters. Deeming it the perfect time to eat, he walked through the mostly deserted corridors to the mess hall, not surprised it was almost empty. He was surprised to see Elizabeth at a table by herself.

Selecting his food quickly, he paused over the cupcakes. They were iced in pink with little candy hearts on top. Shrugging, he selected two and walked up to Elizabeth.

"Mind some company?" he asked.

Distracted eyes met his. "Hm? Oh, Rodney. Yes, please." She indicated the chair across from her, and he sat down, feeling very out of his element.

She was obviously deep in thought, and considering the day, he suspected she'd left someone back on Earth. She'd never said a word, or indicated otherwise, but...sadness enveloped her. He was stunned he reconized it, as his perceptions of other people's emotions was horrible at best, but he could sympathize, if he truly let himself. He'd never been part of a couple anywhere close to Valentine's Day, so he never saw the point of the so-called holiday. Why make a special day to taunt those who didn't have someone? Yeah, bet Hallmark never thought of _that_ card.

He watched as she picked at her food, her free hand playing with her necklace idly. He ate absently, trying to think of something to say, something to break through her melancholy. His eyes fell to the two cupcakes he'd gotten, and inspiration struck. He picked one and placed it on her tray.

Her head snapped up in surprise. "Rodney?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I had an extra. It's chocolate, so it'd be a shame to waste."

A smile crept across her features as she picked it up, an eyebrow raising as she plucked the heart candy from the icing. "'Kiss me?'" she remarked.

He flushed. Why didn't he think to _look_ before he gave one to her? "Um, yeah, it's just candy. I didn't look at it," he explained hastily.

Her smile warmed as she put down the cupcake and reached out to cup his face. "It's all right, Rodney. Don't panic." She leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek.

His thoughts were in a whirl. "Um, yeah. Um..." What do you say when you're commanding officer kisses you on the cheek? "Thanks?" he offered weakly.

She chuckled and patted his cheek before settling down across from him again. "You're welcome. Now, tell me why you aren't off at one of the parties I know are going on?"

"Why aren't you?" he countered, too flustered to be more tactful.

Her expression darkened just a little bit. "I'm not in a party mood just now."

He'd upset her. Great. He started in on his food again, though it was tasteless and dry.

"Rodney, look at me."

He glanced up, surprised at the request.

Elizabeth's expression was softer, her eyes moist as she said,"I was engaged before we left Earth."

Oh. He was not one for confidences. What do you say when someone reveals something like this to you? Apologize? Sympathize? "I - didn't know," he replied quietly, not sure what else he could say.

"No one did. Not even General O'Neill, at least, not officially. I know a lot of my people made sacrifices coming here, and they were all willing to make those sacrifices. So was I. This mission was greater than anything Earth could offer us."

Her passion as she spoke about Atlantis sent tingles through him. That's what he remembered when they first discovered where the Ancient city might be. How rushed and excited everybody was in Antarctica, then again in Colorado just before activating the ZedPM.

"It's the greatest discovery of mankind," he said reverently.

Her smile blossomed. "Yes, it is. And we're here. We're the privledged ones who get to unlock Atlantis' secrets."

He found himself matching her smile, though he couldn't think of any words to add. She'd said it all.

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Rodney."

"What for?" he asked, confused.

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek again. "Reminding me what I gained by coming here, instead of what I'd left behind."

He sat dumbfounded as she bussed her tray, taking the cupcake and candy with her.

"Huh." That about summed up his day. Moving automatically, he bussed his tray, took his cupcake and headed back to his quarters. On a whim, he turned toward the labs, retrieving the vodka and chocolates. No sense in letting them go to waste.

Once again, there was a card just inside his door. He set down everything and scooped up the card. This one had a group of cartoon people, all smiling and waving their hands. Frowning, he opened the card. "Smile and laugh with your friends, because they are the greatest gift anyone can receive."

His hands trembled. What the fuck? This _was_ some sort of prank, just to make him fall apart and look stupid for having believed that anyone would care about him.

He barked, "What?" at the knock on his door. Crushing the card in one hand, he opened the door with the other. He must have looked furious, because Radek took a step back.

"Rodney, what is wrong?"

Too angry to care what he did, he thrust the card underneath Radek's nose. "Did you have a hand in this...this...childish prank?"

Radek blinked. "Prank? There is no prank..."

Hysterical laughter bubbled up. "You admit it? You actually admit you did this?"

Perplexed, Radek took a step back. "No, I gave vodka. Colonel Sheppard got the cards."

Sheppard was in on it. _No_ , not Sheppard. He honestly thought they were friends. Friends who liked to argue, but he didn't think Sheppard hated him. "Why?" Rodney demanded, hating the tears he could feel forming. "Why would you do this?"

"Geez, Rodney, calm down," Sheppard drawled as he came up behind Radek. "You'd think we'd given you an orange or something."

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, so furious and confused he could barely see.

"Um, Valentine's presents?" Sheppard offered warily. "Yeah, I know, kinda lame, but seeing as we're all bachelors, I figured it'd be better to stick together."

His anger deflated, leaving the confusion. "So, this isn't a trick?"

"No," Sheppard drew out the syllable, as if talking to a rabid psycho killer. "Just a little something from friends. Haven't you ever gotten presents from friends before?"

Rodney's gaze fell to the crumpled paper in his hands. The word formed, but Rodney couldn't be sure the "No," actually had volume.

Radek pushed past Rodney, declaring, "I declare this a no-couple zone. We will watch hockey and drink much, and beg Doctor Weir to let us sleep in tomorrow."

Sheppard paused in front of Rodney, squeezing his shoulder as he passed. "Come on, Rodney. Radek brought more vodka, and I've got my beer stash. We can even play cards, and I'll let you win."

Rodney continued to fight back tears as his friends started rearranging his furniture. Cynicism, sarcasm and just plain meanness hadn't deterred his friends...they'd thought of this just _because_. He had no defenses, no words to say, except, "Thanks."

He finally turned around, smile wavering but sincere. "Hey, be careful with that," he ordered, taking the device out of Radek's hands.

"Bossy," Radek sniped.

"Imbecile," Rodney snapped.

"Arrogant, little man," Radek retored with a smile.

"Who's the little man?" he replied, standing up to his full height, which was all of one inch above Radek. It was an old argument; one he was familiar with, and one they fell into when things were okay again.

"Boys, play nice," Sheppard tsked as he pushed another chair to the table. "Carson'll be here later. He's in enemy territory right now."

"Enemy...? Oh." Right. Carson and Laura. Surprisingly, Rodney didn't feel a stab of jealousy that Carson had someone in his life, and he didn't. He felt...happy for his friend. It was an odd feeling. Not wanting to think about it too much, he recalled Radek's present the other day.

"Hey, Radek, what was in that flat package you got yesterday? And who was it from?" He wagged his eyebrows and Radek pursed his lips.

"None of your business, McKay."

"Wait, you got something? From who?" Sheppard demanded as he rounded on Radek.

With the two of them harrassing Radek, they were sure to get it out of him. If that didn't work, then they'd drag Carson into the fray, using needles and much infirmary time as incentive.

Rodney sighed happily as Radek broke into Czech as he argued with Sheppard.

The End


End file.
